


Try Again, with More Conviction

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Lacking Conviction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, (so much swearing), Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Fighting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hate Sex, Held Down, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Open Ending, Post-Hogwarts, Swearing, consent check, may read as mildly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: After a mission goes sideways and they're lucky to walk away unscathed, Harry doesn't want to deal with the ensuing argument and floos home mid-angry tirade from his partner. He doesn't count on Malfoy just flooing through right after him to pick up where they left off.





	Try Again, with More Conviction

****“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Harry jerked around so fast he almost fell over. The bright flare of the floo behind Malfoy looked so intimidating for just one moment that Harry was impressed.

“What the fuck is wrong with _me_?” he spluttered, trying to steady himself. “You just flooed into my flat without permission! What the fuck?”

The fireplace died down and lost its green glow behind Malfoy, but he didn’t look any less intimidating towering over him with that look on his face. Harry had never hated those extra inches Malfoy had gained after the war more than he did in that moment.

“Our conversation wasn’t over!” Malfoy snapped, pushing into his personal space and shoving him. “You broke regulation and almost got us both killed!”

Harry stumbled back, shaking his head to clear the smell of charred robes that Malfoy brought with him. For a second, Harry almost thought he was still on fire.

“I’m putting in another request for a new partner,” Malfoy hissed, distracting Harry immediately. “I can’t work with you for one more fucking day.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Harry snapped, shoving Malfoy in return. “Every day you’re breaking rules and putting me in danger, I should be the one requesting a new partner! You’re always trying to _kill_ me!”

Malfoy grabbed the collar of his robes and dragged him so close Harry’s face was almost pressed into his throat. “Fucking do it already then! They’ll actually listen to you, my requests just get tossed aside.”

“Because no one gives a shit what you think,” Harry hissed, clawing at Malfoy’s sides to try and push him away. He needed room to breathe. He could never think when they were this close and Malfoy was towering over him like he was just going to smother him to death. “You’re a fucking arsehole and the whole department hates you. I’m stuck with you because they think I’m the only one who can keep you in line and no one else will take you!”

Harry’s back hit a wall before he even realised they were moving. The air was knocked out of him and before he could suck in a breath, Malfoy’s mouth was pressed tight against his. He froze for a second before it caught up with him. He threw his body at Malfoy until he was stumbling back and almost falling over.

“We are _not_ doing this again!” Harry hissed. Fuck, they’d had an agreement. Unspoken, but still an agreement. That night _never_ happened and it was never going to happen again.

“Maybe they partnered you with me because no one else can stand what a self-righteous prick you are!” Malfoy spat. “Because I’m the only one who can keep up when you decide ‘fuck the rules’ and do whatever the fuck you like. Look at this! Look what you did!”

Malfoy lifted and waved the burned and tattered edge of his robes, and Harry had to fight to keep his expression angry in the face of something that was most certainly _not_ anger. That had been too close, he’d barely managed to drag Malfoy out of the room before the fire had brought the ceiling down on them.

“Piss off,” he hissed. “You barely even have a scratch on you!”

Pissed off and shaken as he was, Malfoy telegraphed his intentions so clearly Harry managed to knock his fist aside with ease. Malfoy just swung at him again.

“Fire? You fucking monster!” he screamed, managing to clip Harry’s shoulder when he didn’t deflect him fast enough.

Harry’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t even considered that.

Malfoy took advantage of his distraction and shoved him up against the wall again, a forearm across his chest to pin him there. He drew his other fist back and Harry braced himself.

But Malfoy didn’t punch him. His fist stayed poised in the air, but it was shaking. He was breathing so heavily he was gasping, and he had a wild look in his eyes.

Harry’s stomach sank. He couldn’t deal with that.

“Go on, you fucking coward,” he muttered. “ _Hit me_. Maybe it’ll dislodge that stick you have up your arse all the time.”

“Do you ever fucking shut up?” Malfoy snapped, punching the wall by his head instead. The impact made the wall vibrate under Harry’s head. His stomach twisted. He wished Malfoy had punched him instead. He hated when Malfoy let him see this sort of vulnerability. “I almost died today!”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t. So quit whining like a baby. That’s the job,” Harry said, feeling suffocated by how close Malfoy was and how easily things could change. How easily Malfoy could just kiss him again. “If you don’t like it then do us all a favour and quit.”

Malfoy tugged him forward by the collar of his robes and then shoved him back again. It was like déjà vu as the wind was knocked from him, and then Malfoy was kissing him again before he could breathe.

It wasn’t the same as before. Harry whined low in his throat as Malfoy bit his lip. He shoved ineffectively at him. He forgot how to breathe until Malfoy broke away with a growl. He punched the wall again and Harry shoved him.

“Get the fuck out of my flat!” he hissed, reeling from the sharp ache in his lip and the sudden, burning desire to grab Malfoy and do the same to him.

“Go to hell!” Malfoy snapped, turning on him again. His hands were shaking when he shoved Harry back again. When he grabbed the collar of his robes and stepped so close their bodies were pressed together.

Harry shuddered at what else he felt press against him. Hated that he already felt himself respond, lean into him.

“I’d rather you hit me, you fucking—”

This time, Harry did bite back. And scratch. He slipped his hands into Malfoy’s robes and dug his nails into his sides. If they were really going to do this again, like hell he was going to make it easy. Malfoy slapped away his hands and pressed him harder against the wall. He pinned Harry’s hands by his head and stared at him.

Those extra inches made it seem like he was engulfing Harry. Everywhere he looked there was Malfoy and no space to breathe.

Or maybe Harry couldn’t breathe because he wanted this as badly as it felt like Malfoy did.

“This is just adrenaline, you bastard,” Harry hissed, bucking and trying to shake him off. The motion sent shockwaves through him as his crotch pressed against Malfoy, and he shuddered and stopped trying. He rested back against the wall at the same time Malfoy’s mouth found his neck. Rough, biting. “I hate you.”

“I want to tear your fucking throat out,” Malfoy groaned into his neck, biting him hard enough that Harry thought for a moment he might just do it.

“Fucking animal,” he hissed, tugging and trying to free his hands.

Malfoy let him go. Harry was so shocked he stayed there for a moment, the back of his wrists pressed against the wall as Malfoy dropped his hands to his hips instead. He pulled, almost lifting Harry clean off the ground to grind them together.

“ _Fuck_!” Harry cursed, grabbing at Malfoy’s shoulders to hold on.

“I can’t believe you fired concussive spells into a potions lab. You almost killed me, you fucking bastard!” Malfoy hissed, abruptly letting his hips go and tugging at Harry’s clothes.

Harry stumbled from the lack of support and forgot to fight him. “I also saved your sorry arse! I pulled you out of there when you froze! I could have left you there to burn with our target!”

“You started that fire!”

Malfoy got Harry’s outer robes off before Harry sprung into action and shoved him away again. They shouldn’t be doing this. Working together was bad enough already.

“We’re not doing this,” he said, hating the way it came out. Weak and pathetic, like he didn’t even mean it.

“Oh? That was your wand in your pocket then?” Malfoy sneered.

“It’s adrenaline. We almost died!” Harry snapped, wishing it was really that simple. Wishing his hands would stop shaking and his cock would just _not_. “Maybe I should fucking arrest you. Barging in here and assaulting me!”

Malfoy stepped closer, not touching him but standing close enough he might as well have been. Harry hated that he had to look up to meet his eye.

“Maybe you should wait for your cock to go soft, I don’t think they’d survive the shock of seeing what a wanton—”

Harry managed to shove him hard enough that he stumbled back and fell. Seeing him sprawled on his back only made Harry’s hands shake more. Made his body run hotter.

“Fuck me already, you coward,” Malfoy hissed, propping himself up on his elbows. “We both know you want to.”

Given the way Malfoy had come at him, his words made Harry want to stomp on his face. Maybe he should. A broken nose would stop this before it could go any further. Maybe. Probably not.

“You need a fucking mindhealer,” he muttered, trying to tell himself...he wasn’t even fucking sure anymore. That he didn’t want this? That he shouldn’t be kneeling down over Malfoy and pressing their lips together so hard Malfoy’s head audibly smacked the floor?

Malfoy’s hands slipped under his shirt and scratched at his back, trying to pull him down. Harry shifted and bit down on his neck until Malfoy groaned and stilled underneath him. He let his guard down and cursed himself a moment later when the room spun and he found himself pressed down on his stomach, one arm twisted behind his back and Malfoy’s crotch pressed flush against his arse.

His breath left him with a low groan, and he scratched at the carpet with his free hand, looking for something to hold on to. Everything went still for a moment and he had to resist rubbing his arse against Malfoy and proving him right. Fuck, he needed to get laid more often so something like this wasn’t so damn tempting.

“Nothing to say?” Malfoy asked, a hard edge to his voice, but much quieter than before. He leaned over until his lips brushed Harry’s ear. “Not even going to pretend to struggle?”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to find the will. There was nothing there to call on. All his willpower was gone from just how much he liked the way Malfoy pressed him down. The way Malfoy was big enough now to feel like he was completely covering him.

Not many people dared to pin him like that and he hated how much he missed it. Hated that the last time it had happened it had been Malfoy too. That night they never talked about.

“I fucking hate you,” he hissed.

“You think if you say that enough times it’ll make you want this any less?” Malfoy said, rocking against Harry’s arse.

Harry dug his nails into the carpet and groaned. Malfoy released his other arm and slipped a hand around under his hip. Harry pressed his forehead into the carpet as Malfoy gripped him through his trousers. He didn’t even try to stop himself from pressing into the touch.

“Maybe I would have got further saying ‘let me fuck you already, you coward’,” Malfoy breathed into his ear.

“Maybe you’d get a lot further in life if you weren’t such a fucking arsehole,” Harry choked out. Malfoy was squeezing him through his trousers so tightly it was hard to breathe.

A sharp nip to Harry’s earlobe almost distracted him from the sudden banishing of their clothes. Almost. He froze and tried not to rub back against Malfoy’s cock like the wanton thing Malfoy had accused him of being.

“Not with you I wouldn’t,” Malfoy said, moving back and pushing a hand between Harry’s shoulder blades to hold him down. “Say yes.”

Harry shivered and tried again to find the will to struggle. Tried to find the will to say no. He shouldn’t let this happen. Once was bad enough. They didn’t even fucking like each other. They were already volatile enough at work without this.

“Yes,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Let’s hope no one calls to check on you,” Malfoy said, taking Harry’s hips in a painful grip and tugging until he lifted his arse up and Harry found his knees, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he lifted his head to see he was right in front of the fireplace. How would he even begin to explain?

A slick touch to his arse sent his mind jerking back to the present. He tensed, aggravated he’d missed any kind of warning a muttered spell might have given him. If Malfoy had even cast verbally. He probably hadn’t.

Harry pressed his forehead into the carpet again and tried to breathe. He wanted this. Now that they were here, he wanted it so badly he was shaking. And Malfoy knew. The prick knew him too well. He always had. That was how this had happened last time. Malfoy had read the desire in him as if Harry had tattooed it across his forehead.

But he’d still stopped and asked before he’d gone too far. And Harry had caved far too easily then as well. Sometimes he wished Malfoy would just _take_ without asking. Without making him admit he wanted it.

“This is _never_ happening again,” he hissed as Malfoy pressed a finger into him. No teasing. That was probably for the best. He might just break down and beg if Malfoy decided to draw it out.

“Try again, with more conviction,” Malfoy said, breathing heavily as he pressed another finger in and twisted them around, crooked them.

Harry bit his lip so hard he tasted blood when Malfoy pressed against that spot. He wanted to moan and press his arse up higher but he fought against the urge. He wasn’t going to make it that easy. Malfoy would have to work a lot harder than that to get Harry to voice how badly he wanted it.

“Go to hell,” he forced out when he thought he could manage it.

Malfoy inhaled sharply when Harry was unable to mask the next time he brushed his prostate. When he lifted his arse just a little before he could stop himself. “I really don’t think you want me going anywhere right now.”

Harry turned his head to press his cheek to the floor but didn’t look back at him. He’d lost all semblance of control, of power. Malfoy was giving him exactly what he wanted and he knew it.

“Fuck, I hate you so much,” he hissed.

“I can’t wait until you’re moaning for me,” Malfoy breathed, pulling his fingers out of him. “Just like last time.”

Harry went completely still as Malfoy started pressing into him. He’d barely given him any time to relax at all, and the stretch? He could barely breathe as his body tried to adapt to it.

Just the way he liked it.

“Fucking... _bastard_ ,” he choked out, digging his fingers into the carpet.

Malfoy’s fingers held Harry’s hips far too gently for his liking. Giving him too much room to jerk away and put a stop to it. Harry didn’t want the choice. It made giving in so much worse. It made convincing Malfoy it wouldn’t happen again so much harder. He’d be insufferable.

“Merlin, how do you feel so fucking good when you’re such a fucking prick?” Malfoy whined, still inching into him so damn slowly.

Harry grit his teeth and turned his forehead to the carpet again. He could feel sweat beading on his lower back and sliding down to his shoulders from how rigidly still he was holding himself. From the effort of relaxing around Malfoy.

Good, he wanted it to be an effort. Sex with Malfoy shouldn’t be easy.

When Malfoy finally stopped moving and Harry was breathing in short, harsh pants around the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed full and the slight burn of a stretch he wasn’t quite relaxed enough for, he slid one hand from Harry’s lower back to between his shoulder-blades, pressing down as if Harry was trying to move.

They stayed like that for too long, but Harry couldn’t move, his whole body taut even as he relaxed around Malfoy’s cock.

Waiting, waiting.

“Are you trying to bore me to death?” he finally grunted.

Malfoy laughed, but it was shaky and breathless. “Just savouring the sight. The mighty Harry Potter, face down and arse up for my cock.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight. If it was anyone else he’d have fucking kicked them out for that. If they’d even found the nerve to put him in that position in the first place. The thought made Malfoy’s hand between his shoulder-blades feel heavier than it should.

He hated how much he liked that.

“Do you ever shut up?” he muttered, pushing back against Malfoy’s hand, just a little.

Malfoy pushed down so hard Harry’s back clicked. “I’m going to bottle this memory,” he said, shifting his hips enough that Harry hissed and tensed around him. “I want you to know that.”

“Creep,” Harry whined as Malfoy finally moved.

The drag of him pulling out sent shockwaves arcing through him. He inhaled sharply and held his breath until Malfoy thrust back in hard and forced the air right out of him.

Malfoy leaned over him and bit his earlobe. “Not too rough too soon for your sensitive arse?”

Harry grit his teeth. “Fuck off.”

With a chuckle, Malfoy pressed through his hand to push himself back up. The carpet made Harry’s chest itch as he was shoved harder against it, and when Malfoy pulled out and thrust in again it only made it worse.

As much as he liked the way things were going, the idea of feeling carpet burn the next day, he pushed himself up onto his forearms. It gave him the ability to push back against Malfoy’s next thrust and drive him in even deeper.

“Finally,” Malfoy groaned, giving up on holding him down, grabbing his hips instead. “I thought you were just going to lie there and take it all night. I would have gone soft from the boredom.”

Harry’s body trembled. “Shut up, you fucking twat!”

Malfoy leaned down and bit his shoulder. Harry yelped and bucked under him. His whole body burned and shook as Malfoy thrust into him, hard, deep. His toes curled and he dug his nails into the carpet again.

Sounds were bubbling up in his throat and he held them back as long as he could. They spilled over far too soon.

It only got worse when Malfoy curled over him, sliding his arms under him to hold him close, moulding his body along his back while he rocked into him. It took the bite out of his thrusts, but the way he covered Harry more than made up for it. He was heavy, but Harry managed to keep his knees. But his deep groan turned into something much weaker, and Harry kept his face down. He turned into such a needy mess for this. The pressure, the fullness. Malfoy was everywhere and his body was on fire.

“Hate...you,” he bit out.

Malfoy just hummed, breathing heavily across his shoulder. When he turned and started biting and sucking on Harry’s neck, Harry shuddered and lost his knees.

Malfoy got a hand under him anyway, gripped him far too tight and sent him tumbling over the edge far too soon.

Harry hid his face in the carpet as he whimpered and moaned through it. Malfoy only thrust into him a few more times before pulling out, right when it was starting to shift from pleasant to painful.

It wasn’t fair that he could know Harry’s body so well when they’d only done this one other time.

“Damn you,” Harry muttered, still catching his breath as Malfoy turned him onto his side, pushed his knees up, and then pressed in between his thighs, slick enough that Harry realised he’d cast another lubrication spell without him even noticing.

Malfoy leaned over him and Harry couldn’t find the energy to even look away. His voice was strained when he said, “Would you rather I jerked off and came all over your back?”

Harry shuddered. He sort of did, just a bit. But like hell he’d admit that.

Instead, he called on the last feeble shred of energy he had left and squeezed his thighs together as hard as he could.

Malfoy cursed and lost his balance, coming between his thighs almost immediately. He freed himself and collapsed next to him on the ground. His ragged breathing sounded so good it was almost enough to breathe life into Harry’s spent cock.

“Never again,” Harry muttered, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes.

Malfoy laughed breathlessly beside him. “Try again, with more conviction.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, turns out I realised I haven't written hate sex since 2016?? Or at least as far as I recall. I might be wrong, I have too many fics, I forget things. But anyway yah, I got right on fixing that XD
> 
> And whoa boy, I forgot how much I love writing this stuff XD so much fun.
> 
> Thanks to Saphira and Rockmarina for an Alpha and quick Beta read, respectively =)
> 
> Please don't ask me to write more, there is nothing that kills my motivation to write faster than being asked to write more of something that is _**finished**_.


End file.
